jescfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ken's Wereldvisie Songfestival Selectie
= Ken's musical trip to... = Ken's selectie voor het Wereldvisie Songfestival is zeer intern. Niets van eventuele deelnemers wordt openbaar gemaakt, omdat eventuele deelnemers in een volgende editie meedingen om Ken te vertegenwoordigen. Bij alle 4 edities tot nu toe, zijn er niet echt deelnemers geweest, maar was de beslissing meteen unaniem. Er zijn wel andere deelnemers in beeld geweest, maar nooit in serieuze overweging deze in te sturen. Dit met name, omdat de voorbereidingen ruim van te voren al starten. Bij het Wereldvisie Songfestival 5, zijn echter wel meerdere liedjes in aanmerking geweest, maar de beslissing is reeds genomen. Ook voor Wereldvisie Songfestival 6 zijn op dit moment meerdere deelnemers in beeld, maar daar is nog geen definitieve beslissing genomen. Indien er toch een beslissing genomen wordt, zal deze op het laatste moment nog kunnen wijzigen. Gepubliceerde deelnemers, die niet meer in aanmerking komen = Ken's musical trip through the past = Editie 1; Ken's Musical trip to Oldenzaal Tijdens editie 1 was Ken zelf host en werd het liedjesfestijn net opgezet. Ken heeft in het begin een klein beetje lopen twijfelen, maar was er eigenlijk snel uit, dat Ditte Marie uit Denemarken Ken ging vertegenwoordigen. Hij heeft een tijdje getwijfeld om Sval - Trenger Deg te sturen. Ook Emma met Jamanee en Malin waren in beeld. Editie 2; Ken's musical trip to Los Angeles Voor geruime tijd, heeft Ken serieus overwogen om Sval - Trenger Deg in te sturen en heeft ook de reeds verstuurde versie van Panama te versturen. Uiteindelijk werden het toch Sanya & Anne Fleur die ken mochten vertegenwoordigen met een getikt nummer! Editie 3; Ken's musical trip to Boston Opnieuw was Panama in beeld, tevens het Letse lied, dat uiteindelijk de Engelstalige versie van WV heeft gewonnen was korte tijd in beeld. Uiteindelijk was Ken er echter snel uit en stuurde Ivi Adamou! Editie 4; Ken's muscial trip to Alaska Beslissing was unaniem! Er waren geen twijfels, ondanks het resultaat dat er uiteindelijk uit kwam. Editie 5; Ken's musical trip to Malmö Voor een korte periode getwijfeld tussen twee nummers, welke op dit moment nog steeds in de race zijn voor editie 6,7 en misschien verder. Ken maakt zijn keuze, op basis van de resultaten van editie 5. Editie 6; Ken's musical trip to Chisinau Ken besloot om een liedje van het Engelstalige Wereldvisie Songfestival te recyclen en dit werd Shaun Baker met Hey hi hello. Editie 7; Ken's musical trip to Prague Nadat bleek dat Ken hetzelfde succes had met Shaun Baker, als op het Engelstalige Wereldvisie Songfestival, besloot Ken om opnieuw een lied te recyclen. Deze keer was het resultaat ook redelijk dichtbij het oude resultaat. Editie 8; Ken's musical trip to Stockholm Dit was tijdens de selectie van de Wit-Russische finalisten voor het Eurovisie Songfestival. Een van de kandidaten had haar lied te laat ingestuurd, waardoor het uit de boot viel. Ken stelde Aura alsnog voor voor WV. Editie 9; Ken's musical trip to Malmö Nadat een lied won, welke vocaal veel was, maar muzikaal minder, besloot Ken om ditzelfde te proberen met een Hebreeuws meisje. Helaas voor Ken werken dit soort dingen niet vaak twee keer achter elkaar. Editie 10; Ken's music trip to New York Ken vond een lied terug welke hij vroeger heel leuk vond en besloot deze voor te stellen voor het festival. Dit was de enige single uitgebracht onder de naam Madelyne, met de titel Beautiful child. Editie 11; Ken's musical trip to Skellefteå Per toeval kwam Ken het lied Follow me van de E-girls tegen. Hij besloot het in te sturen en had hoge verwachtingen. Het echte resultaat was echter teleurstellend. Editie 12; Ken's musical trip to London Ken's keuze was snel gemaakt. Hij stuurde Alphabeat met Vacantion. Editie 13; Ken's musical trip to Yerevan Nadat er een artiest van het Junior Eurovisiesongfestival won, besloot Ken een nationale finalist van Litouwen in te sturen, welke destijds erg populair was. Ondanks hij wist dat het geen succes is, om de winnaars na te apen, probeerde hij het alsnog, met verrassend genoeg deze keer wel succes. Milita Daikeryte stond tijden lang bovenaan met Super Gerai, maar werd bij de laatste punten alsnog gedeeld tweede. Editie 14; Ken's musical trip to Láslo Omdat Ken Bulgarije wilde laten debuteren, stuurde hij de cover van Waving flag, vertolkt door de Bulgaarse kinderband Bon-bon, welke Bulgarije vertegenwoordigde op het Junior Eurovisiesongfestival. Editie 15; Ken's musical trip to Taipei Ken twijfelde over zijn inzending, maar heeft deze toch ingestuurd. Informatie volgt. Voor de uitslag bekend is, maar wel bekend is wie wat stuurde, denk Ken dat hij laatste gaat worden. Echter hebben Mieke, Jordy en ook Jorian aangegeven het een goed nummer te vinden.